Recuerdo del Ayer
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: En medio de una reunion, una  pregunta hace que Inglaterra recuerde  el pasado y se cuestione;  ¿Era mejor cuando  su Alfred era un niño?


**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de Hetalia me pertenece.**

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, o algo por el estilo.**

…

Hagamos esto de una forma distinta a lo usual nwn.

-Producciones Chibi Moyashi de Misaki Company trae para ustedes….

**Titulo; R**ecuerdo del ayer

(No se me ocurrió, nada más ;w;)

**Personajes**: Alfred (América) & Arthur (Inglaterra)

**Clasificación**; Disque yaoi (¿?).

**Dedicatoria**; Ficc, elaborado para desearle un feliz día de san Valentín! A mi Caracolita, como le dije, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por estar conmigo, por hacerme reír, por las desveladas, en resumen es; Gracias por su amistad! nwn recuerde que su tutora consentida, la quiero mucho.

…..

**R**ecuerdo del ayer

Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo despejado permitía contemplar un hechizante azul, el sol era bastante cálido pero sin ser molesto, incluso la melodía de las aves parecía un coro de pequeños ángeles. Simplemente era un día perfecto. Quitando el hecho de que, los países tenían junta.

-¡Es la idea más tonta que he escuchado!- exclamo molesto Alemania.

-Solo estás celoso de mis grandes propuestas- respondió América.

-Por favor Alfred, ¿Realmente piensas que la solución al hambre en el mundo son las hamburguesas? - interrogo Francia al rubio.

-¡Por supuesto!, son deliciosas y fáciles de preparar- comentaba emocionado el joven.

-Yo veo algo difícil poder hacer eso- opino casi en un susurro Japón.

-No hay nada que no pueda hacer. Recuerden que yo, Soy un héroe!-

Declaro aquel rubio parándose arriba de la mesa para hacer su "típica pose".

-Haga el valor Favor de bajarse de la mesa y dejar de decir tonterías. Alfred.- pidió Suiza, quien permanecía sentado en su lugar con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tu también estas en contra de mis ideas?-

América no pudo evitar hacer pucheros, aun así, obedeció la primera parte, se bajo de la mesa.

-Por supuesto que estoy en contra, es algo imposible de hacer, pero sobre todo caro-

-Deberías de dejar de ser un Codo- dijo el rubio volteando la mirada a otro lado.

-¿A quién llamas codo? , pequeño come hamburguesas!- el señor Suiza empezaba a molestarte.

-A ti! No veo a ningún otro CODO por aquí-

Alfred siguió la mini pelea con Suiza. Los demás permanecían en silencio, parecían un par de niños peleando de esa manera. De América era algo de esperar, pero ¿Suiza? .

Francia aprovecho apara acercase a Inglaterra, quien permanecía en silencio observando a su pequeño "hermano".

-Oye Arthur. ¿No crees que era mejor cuando Alfred era un niño?- pregunto un voz baja, para que nadie más escuchara.

-¿Mejor?- El inglés levanto una ceja mientras volteaba la mirada a quien le hablaba.

-Sí, ya sabes, cuando no era tan molesto-

El joven de los ojos verdes volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Alfred. El rubio seguía peleando, sintiéndose superior a los demás. Repentinamente vino a su mente una imagen de América de niño, tan pequeño y tierno.

-Quizás si- contesto cerrando los ojos.

-Flash Back-

-Inglaterra, ¡viniste a verme!-

Un pequeño niño rubio y de ojos azules corrió con una sonrisa hacia un recién llegado Arthur para aventársele encima.

-Por supuesto, te prometí que vendría-

Comento el ojiverde al tiempo que atrapaba al pequeño y cargaba entre sus brazos.

-¿A dónde me llevaras? –

-A donde lo desee mi pequeño hermano-

Alfred se puso a pensar, debía aprovechar que Arthur había prometido llevarlo de paseo la próxima vez que fuera a visitarlo, debido que la última vez tuvo que regresarse de emergencia por problemas en la madre patria. Después de meditarlo mucho se decidió.

-Llévame a ver las estrellas en el jardín- comento señalando hacia arriba con la mano derecha.

-¿Las estrellas?- cuestiono el otro rubio, pensó que su hermanito pediría que se le llevara a montar, a jugar, nadar o algo más.

-Sí, tu prometiste llevarme a donde quisiera, y yo quiero ver la estrellas en el jardín!- el pequeño inflo los cachetes en señal de puchero.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacer pucheros, si es lo que deseas. Veremos estrellas-

Arthur le sonrió dulcemente. Generalmente él no era de esa forma, pero con Alfred, con su pequeño hermano podía darse el gusto de ser atento, de vez en cuando.

El menor se bajo de los brazos de su hermano y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos Inglaterra! - le grito emocionado antes de salir a toda prisa al jardín.

Arthur siguió a su pequeño, cuando llego al jardín vio a Alfred recostado sobre un árbol mirando hacia el cielo.

-Vaya, ya tenias hasta un lugar para verlas- dijo acercándose al lugar, para tomar asiento junto al niño de los ojos azules.

-Siempre las contemplo desde aquí-

Inglaterra dirigió la mirada al cielo, se quedo asombrado ante la belleza que sus ojos contemplaban. El manto celeste en tono azul oscuro se encontraba iluminado por millares de estrellas, cada una brillaba de forma distinta, casi podría decirse que en armonía.

-Realmente es bello- comento para sí mismo

-Por eso quería compartirlo con Inglaterra. Tu siempre estas ocupado y no te das tiempo para estas cosas- dijo América.

Era verdad, Arthur pasaba demasiado tiempo en otras cosas, resolviendo problemas, visitando sus colonias, asistiendo a bailes formales, revisando papeles. Casi no veía a Alfred, y menos aun, se dedicaba tiempo a sí mismo. Iba a agradecerle a su hermanito por mostrarle aquel cielo tan hermoso, cuando paso una estrella fugaz.

-Alfred, es una estrella fugaz, ¡Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo!, rápido. –

Sin entender bien el porqué, América cerró los ojos, junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar y pidió su deseo.

-Listo- dijo abriendo sus ojos azules.

-¿Se puede saber que pediste? - pregunto curioso el inglés.

-Pedí poder volver a ver las estrellas con Inglaterra- contesto el pequeño sonriente.

El joven de ojos verdes quedo sin palabras ante lo dicho por su hermanito, le acaricio levemente los cabellos. Amaba hacer eso.

-Algún día, las volveremos a ver-

-Fin de Flash Back-

-¿Qué opinas tu Inglaterra? – la voz de América lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, haciéndolo abrir los ojos.

-¿Opinar?, ¿Sobre qué?- pregunto bastante confundido

-¡Siempre me estas ignorando!- de nuevo comenzaba a hacer pucheros Alfred.

-¡Ya basta!- hablo fuertemente el alemán. –No llegaremos a ningún acuerdo de esta forma, se da por terminada la junta de hoy-

Dicho lo último se levanto y salió del lugar. Ya tenía los nervios de punta, Alfred conseguía desesperarlo más rápido que Veneciano, aunque sonora increíble.

Poco a poco los países fueron saliendo, cuando casi se había quedado solo, Arthur se levanto y dirigió a la puerta.

-Inglaterra, espera-

Volteo a ver quien le hablaba, de frente tenia al culpable de que la junta fuera un caos. Alfred.

-Arthur, ¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa?- pregunto desviando la mirada

-No veo ninguna razón para ir- fue la respuesta del joven de grandes cejas.

-Hoy el cielo estará despejado y se podrán ver las estrellas-

-¿Y que con e…-

Arthur no pudo completar la oración. No era posible, ¿Alfred, aun se acordaba de aquel deseo?, a pesar de que tiempo después de eso se independizara de él, a pesar de siempre de estar peleando, a pesar de todo….¿Aun quería ver las estrellas a su lado?.

-Está bien, iré a tu casa hoy- dijo con un semblante serio.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- el menor no podía creer que aceptara ir.

-Por supuesto, soy un hombre de palabra- contesto un tanto molesto por el hecho que Alfred se atreviera en poner en duda lo que había dicho.

-Genial, te estaré esperando-

Le dedico una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo alegremente del lugar.

_¿No crees que era mejor cuando Alfred era un niño?_

Al verlo sonreír de esa manera supo la respuesta, fue algo hermoso poderlo ver de niño, saber que lo necesitaba parar protegerlo, para enseñarle como era la vida, para leerle cuentos, para dormir juntos cuando tenía miedo.

Había sido duro verlo crecer, ver que su pequeño hermanito lo apuntaba con un arma en busca de su independencia.

Ahora, en ocasiones era molesto verlo, creyéndose el héroe, el mejor de todos, diciendo tonterías y comiendo cosas chatarras, pero, Alfred ya era todo un hombre, a su manera, alegre, entusiasta,….en definitiva, al ver que aun podía sonreírle como antes lo comprendió, no era mejor cuando era un niño indefenso, era mejor ahora que se había convertido en el hombre que amaba. Aunque jamás fuera a decírselo.

x.x.x.x

Gracias por leer. Caracolita espero le gustara ^^

**Se aceptan comentario, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan XD..si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Gomen, por errores de ortografía o alguna palabra, o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**


End file.
